


Come Before the Dawn

by HigheverRains



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Epic Smutty Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigheverRains/pseuds/HigheverRains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following was found on the Viscount's desk shortly after the Qunari took their leave of the city. It was tucked under a book, <i>Qunari/Human Relations</i> and his copy of the Llomerryn Accords. We believe the Viscount may have written it himself, and it tells the tale of a secret love affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: violence, sex
> 
> Another for Page Six
> 
> ROFLING: [Epic Dramatic Poetry Reading](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0Fodjinw8ea) by the lovely Marazure (ENJOY! XD)

T’was 9:30 Dragon when he landed on my shore.  
To see his face, so fierce and proud, would shake me to my core.  
But squalid Kirkwall Darktown tunnels fill with refugees  
While dockside they erected their Qunari effigies.  
In Hightown, nobles flooded through the Keep’s Tevinter hall,  
And Meredith was watching for the Viscountcy to fall,  
While the Chantry stood and watched above us all.

I did not know, the day I went, to see them on the pier  
That I would have to deal with his people year by year.  
I hoped that in giving them the space within my town,  
I might maintain some power for the Viscount’s crown.  
But when I stood before him then in early new daylight,  
I learned that it was I, not him, that I would have to fight,  
As passion chose its moment to ignite.

He knew, I knew, what crossed my mind in those few moments then:  
Desire, sharp and heavy, and entirely sudden.  
I saw the darkness in his eyes, the promise of release,  
And also there, my Viscount eyes, saw our means to peace.  
Meredith and Elthina would never need to know.  
My wife had died in childbirth so many years ago,  
And here I found a passion for a man who should be foe.

He did not need to speak to me, to tell me what it meant.  
Between us lay the first demands of passion’s sweet torment.  
He sent away his soldiers, fixed me with his icy stare,  
A look so solid and so deep, meant then to ensnare.  
Through lightly parted lips, the first of many breaths was drawn,  
And silent promises between our two souls were sworn,  
As he looked me in the eye and said, “Come before the dawn.” 

I came upon the compound then, nervous and afraid  
Wrapped in black to hide my face, lest I be betrayed.  
And when he found me standing at the entrance to his space,  
He drew me in, in darkness dim, to wrap in his embrace.  
He was not gentle, was not rough, just eager and immense.  
The feeling of that barbarian within me was intense.  
And I was soon lost beyond the realms of common sense.

I deliberately avoided thinking how the tryst might end.  
Those days I crept beyond my Keep I hardly comprehend.  
I spent my days presiding over my dear Kirkwall’s needs,  
But in my nights, took my delights, in traitorous misdeeds.  
I could not stop, not if I tried, through danger hovered there.  
Never had I thought to find myself in Qunari care,  
Or that I may enjoy the lust within his darkened stare.

But even those imposing eyes must look to the real world,  
Where Chantry plots and noble games and conflict there unfurled.  
A crisis driven by the faith of those who could not bend,  
And politics and webs of lies and all it might portend  
Came crashing down upon us then, to break our little game.  
And then my son went on the run and people needed blame.  
Kirkwall and the Chantry soon became one and the same. 

Our visits grew less frequent as we struggled in our truce.  
Our enemies, from in the shadows, were silent and diffuse.  
No longer could I feel his massive member stir inside me.  
No longer could he bend me down and, with desire, ride me.  
And as the weeks began to pass, I learned what I should have known  
That from those nights of lust and dreams the seeds of hate were sown  
And as I drew away from him, his rage had only grown.

He came to see me then as no lover anymore.  
I became an enemy, no longer paramour.  
We danced a vicious dance then, I filled with my regrets.  
Kirkwall demands its price in blood, and I must pay my debts.  
Though still I longed for those nights, so many times those years,  
I recognized in Kirkwall eyes the enmity, the fears,  
And all the prayers for tolerance were falling on deaf ears.

I had to find a way to make my city safe for all.  
Nobles crowded, cold and hard, in Kirkwall’s Viscount hall.  
I realized then the world we built was only meant for two.  
There was no space for him and I, and nothing I could do.  
With tensions rising, his men dead, and getting worse each day,  
I sent the word, he’d have to leave, to sail his men away.  
I should have known those words would seal Kirkwall’s fate that day.

They took my son, the zealots, dragged him to the Chantry fore.  
And there his blood ran red and thick upon the Chantry floor,  
My only boy, caught between two worlds as he had been,  
Betrayed and ended on that day, for what had been _MY_ sin.  
It broke something within me, to see what the price was then  
To seek a peace between two peoples through dreams and raw passion.  
Kirkwall took its price from me, wrung it once again.

And my Qunari lover, who had taken in my son,  
Broke as well, just like me, and Kirkwall was undone.  
He rages now down in our streets, purging from the earth  
Those he feels the enemy, the people of no worth.  
And now I wait, until he comes to confront me here,  
I the figurehead of all he has come to fear,  
And wonder what our love is now we cannot persevere.

Soon now I shall face the man who coaxed from me my passion  
And I shall meet those darkened eyes and try to teach compassion.  
But don’t we now deserve a world where empathy runs dry?  
Should I try to save them now, or should I say goodbye?  
In darkness fires catch alight my streets, and I’m forlorn.  
I challenge him to seek my gates, and while I wait, I mourn.  
And oh, the bitter irony: he comes before the dawn.


End file.
